


Bandages

by PaintedPetrichor



Series: RWBY Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Injury, Mild Blood, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPetrichor/pseuds/PaintedPetrichor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss and Blake patch each other up after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

Blake sighs, and the action is enough to send another wave of dizziness through her. “Weiss, it’s time to stop.”

The heiress mutters in objection, throwing another wad of bloodied, useless gauze and medical tape onto the airship’s floor. She reaches into the first aid kit opened at her side, but Blake grabs her wrist before she can take more fresh supplies.

“It’s okay,” Blake insists, tilting her head back slightly, not far enough to meet Weiss’s gaze. “Just stop the bleeding, okay?”

“But it won’t heal right if it isn’t-”

“I don’t care.” Weiss flinches at the bluntness of her words, and Blake releases Weiss’s wrist so she can reach up to feel one of her Faunus ears. Her right feline ear is torn in half, sliced through when an Ursa’s claws managed to graze the back of her head; its small furs are sticky with blood, and the top half of it dangles by a thread. “Ears get nicked, it happens. I appreciate the effort, but I’m not going to waste my Aura on it when I still have an open head wound.”

Several moments later, Weiss hasn’t moved to continue. With another sigh, Blake reaches into the first aid kit herself. She places a small pair of scissors in Weiss’s hand.

“N-no,” Weiss sputters, trying to hand the scissors back, but Blake only wraps the heiress’s fingers around them tighter. “Blake, I can’t-”

“Someone has to,” Blake says, “and I would rather it be you. Just get it over with and finish patching me up before I’ve lost too much blood to return the favor.”

Weiss bites her lip in apprehension. Then, with a deep breath, she relents. Holding the scissors steady in her left hand and the mangled piece of Blake’s ear in her right, Weiss closes her eyes and quickly snips off the rest of the wounded flesh.

“Thanks,” Blake says when she gets up out of Weiss’s lap, cotton taped to the remaining stump of her ear and gauze wrapped carefully around her head. “You did a good job.” She takes Weiss’s hand and squeezes it tightly, before she motions for her to turn around so Blake can dress her own wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
